


Simon's hard life

by Dina999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Family, Family Fluff, Gay, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Simon is a nineteen year old genius. He uses his talent to solve especially serious crimes, not sparing himself. His past boss gave the young man complete freedom, but now that the bosses have changed, Simon has begun to be contained within, and, naturally, he does not like it, so he rebelles against the orders of his boss and gets into big trouble.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The young man, Simon Beryl, settled comfortably at his desk and slept. Beside him were mountains of folders with various documents. The clock was only five in the morning, but suddenly the alarm went off and the guy jumped as if scalded.

“Heck! I fell asleep,” he irritated adjusted his light bangs and turned off the alarm. Beryl stretched, yawned widely, and went to make himself coffee.

When the hot drink was ready, Sai decided to put himself in order a little. Heading to the restroom, the young man washed, looked in the mirror and grimaced slightly. His blue eyes turned red and dark bags lay under them, blond hair stuck out in different directions, and his blue shirt was wrinkled. Swearing loudly, he went to his desk and pulled out a clean shirt and went to change.

After one cup of coffee, Simon went back to work. A pile of papers, reports and cold cases, for most it was a boring job, like for Beryl, but he was taught that the work must be done at any cost. Now there were no hot things, so he was content with paperwork.

Closer to eight, people began to appear in the precinct. Suddenly, another young man fell at a nearby table. He was a guy several years older than Simon, with short black hair and green eyes. His name was Adrian Green, and he glared at Beryl with displeasure.

“You, that again sat here all night?” The guy asked.

“And good morning to you,” Sai, not paying much attention to the young man, yawned widely and continued working.

“Do you even know that we have a new boss?” Green was a little upset with his friend; Sai was constantly working for wear.

“Yes, I heard something like that,” the guy casually threw and continued the boring paperwork.

“God, Sai, how long have you slept?” Adrian asked worriedly.

“Enough to satisfy your needs,” the young man shrugged. Green just shook his head and sat down at his desk.

After a while, two men entered the station, one of forty in uniform. The exterior is pretty pretty, black hair neatly styled, gray eyes and dark skin, even muscles could be seen through the clothes. And the second was familiar to the entire site, including Simon. Eric Quinn was a little younger than a stranger. He had light brown hair, slightly long, disheveled bangs and brown eyes.

“Hello, I'm your new site manager, William Karr,” the dark-haired man calmly introduced himself. After that, he calmly went to his new office, followed by the brown-eyed detective.

***

After hours of hard work, Karr called Simon into his office. The latter, slightly annoyed, went to the meeting with the boss, his hopes about the new leadership slowly turned to dust. Beryl wanted William to be at least a little like the old captain. He allowed Sai to do whatever he wanted as long as he solved the crimes and not once in three years reproached him, no matter what tricks he did. Even if it could hurt or kill Simon, that's probably why the guy had the highest resolution rate on the lot.

“Hello, captain, detective,” the guy greeted with all his trained politeness.

“Hello, Detective Beryl, have a seat,” the older man gestured to a chair in front of the captain. The guy nodded and sat down on a chair, not taking his eyes off the older men.

“Why did you summon me, captain?” Simon was twitching a little due to lack of sleep and caffeine, plus due to the fact that he did not eat anything he became very irritable. And of course he didn't like the fact that he was sitting in the office instead of working.

“I reassigned your handler to Detective Quinn,” he pointed to Erica Karr. This news most of all upset the young detective, because Sai was quite happy with the past curator. This is what he said:

“Sir, with all due respect, but my previous curator is fine with me,” Beryl said wearily and exasperatedly.

“Detective, your handler retired years ago,” the boss explained calmly.

“That’s what I liked about him,” the guy muttered, “then why do I need a curator at all, I can calmly work without a curator. The absence of Detective Cole, my past handler, proves that.”

“Detective, I want to remind you that you work as a consultant detective, and because of your age, you were assigned a curator. As I can see, my predecessor put up with your behavior, but I assure you, I will not be so lenient, and now go to work. You have a new business,” the captain unceremoniously kicked the guy out the door. While destroying all the hopes of the young man.

***

The matter was very simple, although Sai was hit by a stray bullet that a nervous teenager fired after accidentally shooting his girlfriend. Nothing serious happened to Beryl, the bullet barely touched his shoulder, leaving only a shallow scratch on his shoulder. But because of this, his new boss and curator sent the guy home, and in attempts to persuade them, he failed, since he was able to drag the job home.

***

“Hey, is there anyone at home?” a sweet girl came into the door, like two drops of water similar to Sai.

“Hi, Jul, are you early today, did something happen?” Beryl asked worriedly without looking up from the computer monitor.

“No, I just stopped by to get some clean clothes, but why are you doing at home so early? Usually you won't be pulled out of the station until midnight, but here it is not yet ten, and you are already at home, were you really fired?” the blonde giggled and slapped her brother on the shoulder.

“No, it's just that my new boss kicked me out of the precinct under the pretext that a stray bullet hit me a little,” the guy said with great irritation in his voice and made a special emphasis on the word “new”.

“Poor, your new boss is a real beast,” the girl said sarcastically, “how is your shoulder, will you let me see?” With hope in her voice asked Jul.

“You want to make me a trainer to hone your medical skills?” With a grin the guy asked quickly typing something on the keyboard.

“Of course not, I’m doing the dressing so well, I just want to make sure that everything is in order with you and your hand, I’m actually worried about you,” the younger Beryl responded with a mock hurt. And with interest she began to examine the hand of her twin brother “so, what about your new boss? You make it sound like he's evil.”

“That's to put it mildly,” hissed Sai, “he appointed me a new curator,” the elder Beryl complained to his sister. With pouty lips and a puppy look, he looked like a rebellious teenager.

“But your curator retired a few years ago,” the girl lightly patted her brother on the shoulder, which meant that the dressing was over and Jul was pleased with the result of her work.

“That was the point. Think for yourself, no work restrictions. I can do whatever I want, so long as I do my job and solve crimes.” Sai tried to scratch his wounded shoulder, because it was itching terribly, but got it from his sister.

“Don't touch,” Jul scolded her brother and reached into the fridge for a cool drink, “you're running out of QuiS, brother.”

“You run out of "QuiS", I rarely drink energy drinks, I prefer coffee,” the guy muttered taking a sip of his coffee.

“How harmful you are,” the girl stuck her tongue out to her brother and poked him in her healthy shoulder and sat on the edge of his desk, “well, so, what about your new boss, tell me what you found out?”

“Interesting person. William Karr is married to Sean Lowes.”

“Openly gay, very brave.”

“Yes, they have two children, twins. Cody and Nick.” Sai sipped some coffee from a cup.

“What about his husband?” asked Jul, finishing her energy drink and throwing it across the room into the trash can in one good throw.

“Sean Lowes, writer. By the way, he has a younger brother and guess who he is?”

“Your new curator?” The girl asked and chuckled when her brother nodded.

“Exactly, two children are also married, a boy and a girl. Very good cop, judging by the records,” the guy said thoughtfully, completely absorbed in his apology.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” After some time, suddenly asked Jul. After her brother nodded, she continued, “Do you continue to work so hard and stay awake because of the nightmares of the past? Because I still dream about them.”

“Why are you a friend?” tried to laugh it off Simon, but after a long and tense silence the guy finally gave up, “well, not really. I still have nightmares too, but they can't help but dream after everything we did, they interfere with sleep at night, but I'm already used to it. I'm just trying to be helpful, as the Chief said for this reason.”

“It still surprises me that the Chief died a few years ago, but he still influences our life so much,” the girl said sadly and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sai immediately jumped up to Jul and hugged him tightly, “everything is in order, sis, everything is in order,” he began to whisper.

After a while, the girl pulled back and looked at her watch.

“Oh, I have to go, soon my shift begins,” the girl cried out and began to collect the bag.

“By the way, I almost forgot, they called from the publishing house, asked to remind them that the deadlines were already running out,” said Sai with a mysterious smile, holding a folder in his hands.

“I know you told them that I never forget anything?”

“Yes, and here's something else for you,” Beryl held out a folder with a bunch of papers, “here are materials for our new book.”

“Thank you very much,” the girl grabbed the folder from her brother's hands, beamingly smiled at him and kissed him goodbye and went to work. And Sai continued his work.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning for the young man did not start in the most pleasant way. He dreamed of another nightmare from which he moaned and tossed and turned, the blanket had long rested on the floor, the sheets, wet with sweat, crumpled under Simon's restless body, were slipping off the mattress, and the pillow was about to fall.

“No I do not want! Not! Do not!” from his own scream, the guy woke up and reflexively sat up in bed. Fortunately, Simon mostly lived alone, not counting the days when Jul stayed overnight, usually after shifts at the hospital, and now no one could hear his heartbreaking cry.

“Damn, damn, damn!” shouted Beryl, and out of anger hit the bed with his fist several times. Having calmed down a little, he looked at his watch and with a loud groan fell back on the bed, it was only four in the morning. It was still too early to go to the station, and I did not want to sleep anymore. Therefore, Sai decided to watch one of his favorite detectives, usually TV shows distracted the guy from unpleasant thoughts and memories.

Taking out a jar of strawberry jelly, Simon plopped down on the sofa in front of the TV and turned on the first episode in his library.  
Something like this, Beryl spent several hours until the alarm clock indicated that it was time to get ready for work.

***

Simon got to the police station pretty quickly and one of the first. Sitting down at his desk, he decided to refresh his mind a bit and have some fun, so he opened an application with many puzzles. All the same, the paperwork was finished, it remained to wait for a new case. And finally, the young man waited for him.

“We're on a call, get ready, Beryl,” Quinn shouted to him as he walked in. The guy reacted quickly and rushed towards the garage.

***

What the young man saw at the crime scene was frightening and at the same time the best that could happen to him now. They had a maniac.  
A serial killer is usually harder to catch than any other criminal. So Simon's brain will be too busy immersed in work to think about the painful past.

While Greene and curator Beryl were interviewing witnesses, the young man made a psychological portrait of the killer.

“You look shitty,” said Adrian, who suddenly came up.

“Consider a compliment,” the guy muttered, examining the corpse of a young woman.

“What's up, Kid?” turned to Simon Quinn. The young man grimaced at the annoying nickname given to him by the senior police officers. He has been working in the precinct for almost four years, and everyone also calls him a toddler and sometimes even pat him on the head.

“I made a portrait,” the guy grunted, “we are looking for a white man, about thirty years old. He is organized, has a stable job, most likely in childhood he survived the death of someone close, perhaps his mother,” he began to draw a psychological portrait of Sai, going further and further to ensure his observations.

***

Back at the station, the guy immediately sat down to work, only occasionally taking coffee breaks to make his brain work even harder. As soon as Sai received the case, he could not even think about rest until the criminal was caught, so he often spent the night in the station. This time was no exception. The young man practically did not sleep or eat, only coffee and rolls that his sister brought. And naturally, this gave its results, the serial killer was successfully caught.

“You did a good job, Kid,” Quinn complimented Simon and ruffled the guy’s blond hair. At this, the young man quietly growled, he was not a child who must be constantly praised and patted on the head for doing his job.

“I'm doing my job, detective,” Simon tried to say, but it turned out, something incredible from trying to suppress a yawn, still the lack of sleep made itself felt.

“So I'm giving you a day off for the rest of the day. Enough of you, you're pale as a ghost. Go home and get some rest, you deserve it for your great job. If you had not found a connection between the victims, the perpetrator would have continued to kill,” the older man says softly and escorts him to the exit.

“Detective, I don’t have time for this. I have to write a report, fill out a bunch of papers and in general I have a lot ... A lot ... Things to do ...” suddenly everything darkened in the guy's eyes, and a noise began to build up in his ears. After a moment, Sai lost consciousness. Quinn barely caught it before the young man smashed his head on the corner of his own table.

***

Simon regained consciousness gradually, an unpleasant noise due to which he did not hear anything - he retreated, and his vision slowly returned. And although his head was buzzing terribly, and the picture was floating in front of his eyes, the young man quickly found out where he was.  
Captain's office.  
Beryl tried to get up, but dizziness and nausea prevented him from doing so, and he almost immediately collapsed on the sofa again with a loud groan.

“Do not twitch, guy,” the familiar deep voice of the owner of the office was heard, - you are lucky if it were not for your curator you would have broken your head.

“When I leave here, I will definitely thank him,” the guy grunted sarcastically. At such moments, he is something resembled a pouty child.

“Do not ulcerate. What the hell were you thinking anyway? I was told that you practically did not leave the site while we were catching that bastard,” the captain began to scold him, and Sai just rolled his eyes. He did not regret a bit about his choice, the main thing is that they caught the criminal, and the rest does not matter.

From William's tirade, Simon's head seemed to split to pieces, even though he still hardly listened to the older man. His thoughts wandered somewhere very far, in the past, even before he became the one he hated so much. He himself did not know what exactly inspired these long-forgotten memories, so distant and unreal. Without realizing it, he was tightening his grip on the blanket, which was apparently covered when he fainted.

“Boy, are you listening to me at all?” Suddenly Simon was pulled out of his own thoughts, for which he was certainly grateful.

“Sorry sir, I was distracted, but since you have already finished, then I have to work,” Beryl jumped and it was his mistake. The young man's body was still too weak for such a load, and naturally his legs gave way treacherously, but the boss managed to catch him and put him on the sofa during the time.

“You are overworked, you have not really slept or eaten for almost a week. Therefore, you lie down and rest, this is an order,” the man said sternly, not wanting to listen to anything else, but this never stopped Simon.

“I have no overwork! I'm quite healthy and ready to go,” the guy began to protest, trying to suppress a yawn. It seemed to him that if he didn’t get up now, he would definitely fall asleep again and most likely he would have another nightmare, but Beryl definitely didn’t want this, especially if the entire site found out about it.

“Your sister said it was. And she obviously knows better, it's not in vain a medic, so rest. We'll talk later about your very stupid act, Kid,” the man puts Simon on the sofa and covers him with a blanket.

“I'm not a Kid. Anyway, what was my sister doing here?” there was no strength left to resist, and his eyes were closing treacherously.

“She brought you a fresh shirt and a snack. You have a very good sister.”

“I know this perfectly well without you, but thanks for reminding me,” the young man grumbles sleepily, to which Karr only laughs quietly - the guy manages to sarcastic even in a half-asleep state. William's hand caresses the young man's back soothingly, and it makes Simon remember something again. Something that under different circumstances would have made him upset, but now he whispered softly.

“Thank you, dad,” he didn't even realize what he had just said, and just fell asleep, leaving his boss in a slight shock. This was probably Sai's first normal and sound sleep in a very long time.


End file.
